


Friends that help from Beyond

by Linked_Aurica



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, It is big sad hours, Sky is being a sweet bean, The other boys are mentioned but don't play an active part, how in the fuck did I create this?, idk what to tag anymore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: Wild realizes it's a year after the Calamity and some special friends come to say goodbye.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Friends that help from Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManyWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyWords/gifts).



> I really hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it!

A year. 

A whole year had passed since Wild had vanquished the Calamity. The event would never leave his mind. And even though it wasn't the exact moment his friends had passed - he couldn't remember anyway - this day made him think of them. 

Sky had noticed how zoned out Wild was. The survivalist would trip several times, almost walk into a tree, and bumped into Legend a few too many times. "What's up with you?" Legend had snarled after the fourth time of Wild walking into him. Sky knew why the long-haired hero was so absent-minded. 

Today was the first anniversary of the liberty of his Hyrule. 

___

Wild had trouble sleeping after the group had set up camp.

_ "No, Hyrule, you can't eat those!"  _

_ "Do I have to be woken up"  _

_ "Are you okay Wild? You haven't eaten anything." _

That was Sky. The good lad was worried but Wild had shrugged it off as 'just tired' and it seemed to do the trick. 

___

_ "A whole year, little guy." _

Wild shot up from his sleeping state. Bleary-eyed, he looked around but saw no one. He was convinced he heard Daruk's booming voice. 

_ "I couldn't be more proud."  _

Urbosa. 

_ "I can't believe I am saying this… But you avenged me, Link." _

Revali.

_ "You still get hurt every time, but I will still heal you."  _

Mipha. 

Wild didn’t know if it was the sleepiness playing tricks on him or that he heard the voices of the champions. 

A noise got him out of his thoughts and onto his feet, his sword was drawn. It was weird that the one on watch did not react to it, but he paid it no mind. Slowly he stepped closer to the wood's edge where the sound was coming from. 

_ Snap! _

Wild now bolted beyond the treeline and into the woods. Whatever was in there had their minds set on the camp of the traveling heroes and he would not let anything happen to them. 

___

Sky woke up from movement. Looking up, he saw someone run into the trees. Still half asleep, he stood up and grabbed his sword. Upon further inspection, he saw that Wild's spot was empty and concluded it was him who ran in the woods. The question was:  _ why?  _ Did he have a nightmare? Did he hear something? 

Sky decided not to wait for the answers and went after Wild. If he was in trouble, he'd at least had someone for backup. 

___

_ "Took you long enough." _

Wild felt all the air leave his lungs as his eyes gazed upon the person in front of him. Urbosa stood in the clearing where he had ended up in. Her divine features were still present despite the teal flames surrounding her. Before he could breathe again, three more appeared. Revali, Daruk, and Mipha. All encased in teal flames. 

"H-how-" 

Wild could finish what he was saying. He was dumbstruck and in awe of what he saw. 

_ "Don't worry, little guy, we didn't mean to scare you."  _ Daruk's ever big smile appeared on his face.  _ "We came here to say thank you."  _

"For… For what? I've failed you guys… I let you die," Wild uttered.  _ "No, we died protecting what we loved. And that was our land, our people,"  _ Urbosa replied.

_ "You."  _

The soft voice of Mipha broke through. With her hands clasped as if she was praying, she looked at Wild - her fiancé. Wild himself was at a loss of words. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak. All he could do was fall to his knees and look upon the four spirits. 

"Why? Why did this happen?" It was a question that had plagued him for months. "Why was I incapable of doing my fucking job?" At this point, he was sobbing. Tears cascaded down his face like rivers on a stormy night. It tore his mind apart. Every day he was reminded of his failures when he listened to the stories of his friends. 

_ "The Calamity was ruthless. We all were ill-prepared,"  _ Revali said. Wild looked up. He hadn't thought those words would leave the always cocky bird's beak. Mipha stepped forward and stopped right in front of the grieving hero.  _ "I wish I could eliminate your mental pain, but we never blamed you for anything," _ she said. Her hand rested on Wild's cheek, eyes soft and no trace of resentment was found. 

_ "You saved Hyrule, you saved Zelda. You gave people the chance to live,"  _ Daruk said. Wild found him unable to respond, afraid to break again.  _ "I know you doubt yourself. You've always been that way, but you still did it,"  _ Urbosa said. Her ever motherly smile opened something in the amnesiac hero. 

___

Sky heard voices. He didn't recognize them at first. Silently he crept closer to the source and saw Wild, sitting in the clearing. He was surrounded by four individuals. What struck him was that they were all enveloped in teal flames. 

_ Ghosts…  _

Sky hid behind a bush and looked at the five individuals. His heart squeezed painfully when he heard Wild's anguished cries and he wanted to go out there and comfort his friend. Something stopped him. It felt like he had no place right now to intervene. 

_ "You have friends that will help you and be there for you. We want you to be happy,"  _ the tall, redheaded woman said.  _ "Sadly, our time is over and we have to leave."  _

"Please don't leave me," Wild said desperately.  _ "You will be fine, Link, your friend will look after you."  _ Sky looked at the group and that same woman looked straight at him. It was a sign for him to interact and he stepped out of the shadows. 

___

Wild felt like his heart was about to burst. His fallen friends would leave him forever, leaving him with the empty feeling of crushing grief. A pair of hands startled him. Looking up, he saw Sky standing behind him. "When did you get here?" Wild asked dumbfounded. "You were gone and I followed you," Sky answered. "I didn't want to disturb you." 

_ "You will be fine."  _ Wild looked back to the champions and saw to his horror they were disappearing. "No, please!" In an attempt to stop his friends, he lunged forward. Sky stopped him by wrapping his arms around the distressed hero. "Wild, there's nothing you can do! They're gone!" Sky said firmly. "I failed them! I failed everyone!" Wild yelled back. 

The last face to disappear was Mipha. Her soft smile and golden eyes looking at him in sadness and love. 

"Fuck!" Wild cursed and let himself fall onto his knees again. Sky sank with him and held him close. "It's okay, I'm here," he kept saying. Wild screamed as if his life depended on it, burying his face into Sky's shoulder. Sky just kept whispering sweet nothings, trying to calm the grieving blonde. His mind drifted to the moment Fi left him to take her eternal sleep in the sword. It had torn him apart, but he also knew she would be with him in the Master Sword. 

___

Several minutes went by before Wild calmed down, Sky still holding him. "I- I once had a friend who left," Sky started. There was not much response from the other, but Sky kept going. "Her name was Fi. She went with me on the adventure, aiding me where I needed it the most. But when it was all done, she had to take her place into the sword." 

Silently, Wild listened to Sky's story. He felt utterly numb and spent all his energy after his minutes of crying." What I am trying to say is that they might be gone, but they'll continue to be there with you and helping you," Sky said. Wild tried to believe the words that were said, but there was this persistent voice that told him otherwise. "Wild, I know you doubt yourself," Sky said. "You really shouldn't. You're a great friend and a skilled fighter and your cooking is amazing as well." 

A slight smile crept upon Wilds's face. He lifted his head from Sky's shoulder and looked at him. "It's okay to feel sad," Sky said, brushing the remaining tears away from Wild's face. "And we'll be here to help you through that, okay?" 

Wild nodded. 

"Thank you," he finally muttered. He knew Sky was right. He would be okay and he had friends that rooted for him every step of the way. 

And he had friends that helped him from beyond. 


End file.
